cartoonclashfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cartoon Clash Episodes
Season 1(2011) Episode 1 Invader Council October 5, 2011 Generator Rex, Mario, and Ben 10 are all captured by mysterious creatures. Episode 2 Nations October 6, 2011 Ky searches for Kairu energy, but it's really a trap set up by the Invaders. Elsewhere, Kairu energy blows up Earth. Episode 3 What The Tech? October 7, 2011 Iron Man is forced to build Iron suits for the military. Meanwhile, Generator Rex finds himself stuck between sacrifice and hatred. Episode 4 It's My Adventure October 8, 2011 Link, who is under control by an Invader named Arojam, challenges the Barbarian. The Barbarian, despite a home advantage, cannot appear to defeat Link. Is there an undiscovered way to save the Earth? Episode 5 The Savage Men October 9, 2011 A group of men known as the Savage Men believe that a rabbit's carrot will save the earth from destruction. Sora is forced to help them. Episode 6 Earth's Water October 10, 2011 Link reveals Ben 10 was in his past. Episode 7 Try For Tech October 11, 2011 A boy named Johnny is stuck in a war ship with 'Kirby and Iron Man'. Episode 8 A Bay of Screams October 12, 2011 Ky and Barbarian unite to defeat the rumored sea monster. Once they find the truth, they're really in HOT WATER! Episode 9 Core (Part 1) October 13, 2011 Generator Rex searches for a power-up for a bomber cannon. However, when he mistakes Kirby for an armed monster, the Invaders' ultimate weapon gets built because Rex could not find the power-up... Episode 10 Core (Part 2) October 14, 2011 Rex and Kirby head to Abysus Arena and come across Wario. Meanwhile, a battle rages on between Pikachu and a pegasus. Episode 11 Sunshine Island October 15, 2011 A friendly island leaves Anakin to find the island is Invader-friendly! Elsewhere, Marth helps Gingka capture a rolling monster, but Fox happens to also be after it. Episode 12 Hero Time and Play Time October 16, 2011 Batman helps a young human Eric how to fight, but then Bruce is captured at a castle with Harry Potter. Episode 13 Reign October 17, 2011 The world ends when the Invader version Ky, Sora, Bugs, Link, Barbarian, Wario, and Fox build the Invader Army. Episode 14 A Stab In The Back October 18, 2011 Someone revives all the Invaders, and the Savage Men are the first target. Episode 15 Monkey Business October 19, 2011 Bobo Haha appears when a ravaging EVO is stuck between an Invader and EVO nature. Episode 16 Cancer in Charge October 20, 2011 The Invader Executive builds a Mad Cancer Beyblade to combat the real one. Episode 17 Void Invaders October 21, 2011 People use holes to transport things, but the side effects go cuckoo! Episode 18 The Colorful Knights October 22, 2011 Robin joins a squad of colorful Batmans. Episode 19 Bio Knuckles TBA 2011 A piece of old tech restores an ancient Knuckle Joe. Episode 20 Magical TBA 2011 Harry and Ron encounter an evil wizard Invader. Episode 21 Trail Of Blood TBA 2011 Ky and Boomer travel a lake of blood to horror! Elsewhere, Daffy recruits monsters to investigate a castle. Episode 22 Mystic Pumpkin TBA 2011 A pumpkin captures Soul during Ben's Halloween trip. Episode 23 Almost American Horror Story TBA 2011 Marth, Cain, Pikachu, Snivy, Batman, and Eric are all possible murderers. Episode 24 Zombie Craze TBA 2011 The Barbarian falls in love with a zombie that is only interested in Superman! Episode 25 Spell Or Spook! TBA 2011 Asgard falls under a bad luck spell. Episode 26 Mummy Mayhem TBA 2011 Link's sword calls mummies from the dead. He must find Sheik to destroy the sword. Episode 27 Law and Disorder TBA 2011 Porky Pig becomes President of the USA during an invasion. Episode 28 Dimension Number 24 Is Missing TBA 2011 Pit finds an ancient temple revealing the Invaders' cell plant. Season 2(?) Category:List Of CC episodes